Macy Halbert
"Maczuga nadchodzi!" ''- Macy.'' Macy Halbert - Księżniczka Knighton, córka króla i królowej, a zarazem prawdziwy Rycerz! Jej ojciec początkowo nie był pewien, czy ma została rycerzem, ale w końcu pozwolił córce zostać prawdziwym członkiem Nexo Knights. Wygląd Macy ma długie czerwone, a dokładniej bordowe włosy, które są fuzją kolorów jej rodziców (ojciec ma rude, a matka brązowe). Jej brwi są delikatne i tworzą idealne łuki. Ma różowe usta i uroczą szparkę miedzy zębami. W dodatku ma na policzkach drobne piegi oraz długie, czarne rzęsy. Ma pewny wyraz twarzy i dziewczęcą urodę. Jak na dziewczynę ma bardzo dobrze zbudowane ciało. Jako księżniczka Jako następczyni tronu, Macy związuje swoje włosy niebieską gumką w niski warkocz. Musi wtedy nosić na sobie długą suknię w odcieniach niebieskiego (charakterystycznego koloru dla królestwa). Suknia składa się z wielowarstwowych falbanek oraz ma dużo granatowych kokardek, które według dziewczyny są zbędne. W pasie nosi gorset podkreślający jej figurę. Ubranie ma kwadratowy dekolt i nie posiada rękawów. Zamiast nich posiada długie, za łokcie rękawiczki z białego materiału. Na głowę zakłada wysoką, ostro zakończoną czapkę księżniczki. Suknia zasłania granatowe pantofle, które musi zakładać Macy będąc w eleganckim stroju. Jako rycerz Jako obrończyni Knighton nosi zbroję rycerską w charakterystycznym dla niej kolorze czerwonym. Z dumą nosi swój herb przedstawiający postać odważnego smoka. Posiada srebrne ochraniacze, nagolenniki i wytrzymały pancerz. Pod herbem ma czerwony kolczugę. Także na jej zbroi widoczne są złote linie, które pozwalają Macy używać Nexo Mocy. Tak jak każdy rycerz ma pasujący do zbroi hełm w ulubionym kolorze. Gdy ubiera się w żelazną strój, związuje włosy czerwoną gumką w wysoką kitkę. Dopiero wtedy zakłada hełm. Charakter Macy jest waleczna i odważna. Kocha być rycerzem, lecz jej ojciec nie sądzi, by to było dla niej dobre. Woli aby pełniła obowiązki księżniczki w pałacu. Podczas bitwy z potworami, Macy jest bardzo zawzięta w walce i pierwsza zaczyna atak. Odreagowuje swoje emocje na przeciwnikach. Agresję i złość na wieczne zakazy dla niej ze strony króla Halberta wyładowuje w boju. Jak to kobieta jest bardzo uparta i zmienna. Nie lubi pokazywać swoich słabości oraz stara się tępić złośliwe obelgi odnośnie kobiet. Aby zostać rycerzem bardzo namolnie błaga tatę o zgodę i stara się z całych sił pokazać, że sie do tego nadaje. Dla przyjaciół jest miła, lojalna i pomocna, lubi ich pouczać. Tak jak Clay bardzo lubi walczyć, trenować i bić potwory, ale nie ćwiczy tyle co Moorington. Czasami jest strasznie natrętna i niepokorna. Dobrze reprezentuje ją smok na jej tarczy. Tak jak to magiczne stworzenie prezentuje waleczność i dostojność. Ma swój własny, unikatowy styl walki. Dziewczyna jest niecierpliwa i wybuchowa jak ogień, pasujący do smoka. Stara się nie pokazywać strachu, np. gdy Aaron zaproponował się rozdzielić w ciemnym lesie. Najpierw zareagowała nerwowo na tą propozycję, gdy Zielony Rycerz złośliwie jej dogadywał sama zaproponowała rozdzielenie się. Wtedy pokazała swoją największą fobię, czyli lęk przed byciem bezbronną księżniczką i noszenie sukienek. Macy ma także łagodniejszą stronę, choć nie zawsze ją pokazuje, żeby nie pomyślano, że jest wrażliwa i bezbronna. Potrafi współczuć i nie lubi gdy jej przyjaciele cierpią. Była bardzo współczująca, gdy w odcinku Noc strachu Clay załamywał się, że nie potrafił pomóc damie w opałach, która na prawdę była iluzją Biczorelli. Odziedziczyła talent do walki i zawziętość po swojej mamie. Wyposażenie Broń - Macy walczy za pomocą maczugi o ostrych kolcach. W grze jej maczuga ma krótsze kolce niż ta z serialu i z LEGO. Tarcza - Prezentuje jej herb ze smokiem. Ma kolor czerwony i pozwala na skanowanie mocy Nexo. Ultrazbroja - ogromna, czerwona zbroja stworzona przez Robina do lepszej walki z Jestro i jego armią potworów. Prócz wielkiego pancerza ma także unowocześnioną swoją broń oraz dużą tarczę składającą się z mniejszych tarcz, (rozmiar takiej jakiej używa na codzień). Pojazd - każdy z rycerzy Nexo ma swój własny środek transportu. Pojazd jest w jej ulubionym kolorze oraz jest unowocześniony i posiada dodatkowy silnik z mocą nitro. Forma Ultimate Patrz:"Ultrazbroja" Ciekawostki * Kształt jej i Lance'a hełmu, odbiega od pozostałych rycerzy. * Jej imię pochodzi od "Mace" - czyli Maczuga. * Według książki "Księga Potworów", jej królewski cytat, brzmi "Nie Założę Tej Sukienki". * Jest jedyną kobietą w drużynie Nexo Knights. * Jej nazwisko pochodzi od broni "halabarda", broni z kombinacją siekiery używanej w bitwach. * Tak jak jej mama świetnie walczy. * Jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest Clay. * Jest często łączona z nim lub Aaronem. * Włosy Macy mają podobny kolor do Skylor z Lego Ninjago. * Dziewczyna jest wielką fanką komiksów. * W Akademii Królewskiej była prezenterem klubu komiksowego. * Rola Macy była podobna do Nyi i Kaia z Lego Ninjago. ** Macy jest księżniczką, ale nie chciała, żeby nie inni traktowali ją jak księżniczkę, ale dobrego rycerza. Nya jest jedyną dziewczyną ninja, ale nie chciała, żeby inni traktowali ją tylko jak dziewczynę, ale jako zręcznego ninja. ** Obie dziewczyny nie lubią dyskryminacji kobiet. ** Macy i Nya prezentują sobą dwa kolory: czerwony i niebieski. Macy jako księżniczka musi nosić niebieskie suknie, a jako rycerz ma na sobie czerwoną zbroję. Natomiast Nya z początku chodziła w czerwonych ubraniach, ale mówiła, że jej ulubiony kolor to niebieskie i takie kolory łączyła w swoich ubraniach i strojach ninja. ** Macy lubiła robić wideo blog o swoim życiu, jak pokazano w A Day in the Life of Princess Macy. Podobnie Kai zaspokajał swoją sławę najbardziej spośród wszystkich Ninja. * Ona i Kai są związani z ogniem. ** Chłopak włada tym żywiołem, a dziewczyna ma osobowość zbliżoną do tego żywiołowi. ** Oboje mają temperamentny charakter. ** Oboje lubią czerwony kolor. ** Macy ma na tarczy i herbie smoka, a moc Kaia wiążę się z tym stworzeniem. W dodatku Czerwony Ninja miał Smoka Strażnika oraz Smoka Żywiołu. Galeria Macy.png|Macy 2016 70352-macy.png|Macy 2017 Ultimatemacy.png|Ultimate Macy MacyBS.png|Macy Battle Suit 1 MACYBS.jpg|Macy Battle Suit 2 Macy magazyn.png|Unikalna figurka z Magazynu Nexo Knights Macy2.png Macy3.png Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety